This invention concerns hatches for providing closures for openings in armored vehicles such as those for the driver's station in tanks and armored cars.
Hatch design for such applications has conventionally provided for a rotation of the hatch laterally away from the opening which it covers or for it to be pivoted backwardly away from the hatch opening. For driver's stations, seperate viewing blocks are usually provided which are installed in appropriate openings formed in the vehicle hull. The viewing blocks provide vision for the driver when the vehicle is being operated in the buttoned up condition, i.e., with the hatch closed. The driver's vision is provided when the hatch is opened by his head protruding through the hatch opening.
This arrangement has been utilized more or less satisfactorily in the past. However, it does tend to create complex designs which are cumbersome to operate since the hatches must be of relatively heavy weight construction since they are often located in the forward portion of the vehicle and accordingly must be adequately resistant to ballistic impact. In some designs, the open hatch presents a vulnerable vertical contour if the vehicle should come under fire with the hatch open. Further, the hatch is cumbersome to operate and may require undue length of time to close and also may require the driver to be exposed in order to close the hatch.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a hatch design which is relatively simple in design, but which is relatively easily manipulated in opening and closing of the hatch.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a hatch in which the viewing capability is provided in both the open and closed positions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hatch design for armored vehicles which presents relatively oblique surfaces in both the hatch open and closed position and which does not require exposure of the driver in order to close the hatch.